Since We Were Small
by cotedepablo911
Summary: What if Annie and Auggie new each other before the CIA? What if they were siblings? AU fic, but it's still Annie and Auggie moments of siblings and friendship. K plus because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**My newest multi-chap! It's an AU but it still pretty good, I think. This is an intro, which is why it's so short!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>It was a bright May day in Illinois. Everything seemed to be going well. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and at one specific park, the kids were playing.<p>

* * *

><p>I'll start from what I've been told ever since I was little and we'll work from there. Kay? First, my name is Anne Catherine Walker. You can call me Annie. My older brother's name is August Anderson. But no one calls him August, so don't. Call him Auggie. And you may be wondering why we have different last names. Auggie's not my biological brother, he's my stepbrother. And he's the coolest older brother any girl could ever have.<p>

I'll tell you what I was told. When I was one, my mom died in a car accident on the way home from work. My dad was sad and he never dated again. Until something a little unexpected happened when I was three years old.

* * *

><p>Hey there. Now that you've reached here. I'll tell you this. My sister and I are going to take turns telling this story. First of all, my names Auggie Anderson. Don't call me August. My step-sister's name is Annie Walker. Don't call her Anne. And yes, she's an awesome sister, even though she's a year younger than me.<p>

I'll tell you what I was told. My mom fell in love with this guy and they were married. When she told him that she was pregnant with me, the SOB chickened out and left. My mom decided she would raise me by herself and be the very best mom she could be (to make up for my dad leaving us). She never did date again. Until something a little unexpected happened when I was four years old.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep it or scrub it?<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is my first real chapter. There have been no reviews, but I figured that this would be okay to post anyways.**

* * *

><p>Hi! It's Annie. So I'll explain what happened when I was three years old.<p>

My dad took me to the park to play one day. I was playing with a little pink soccer ball when I kicked it too hard. It flew over to this little boy with dark brown hair and big eyes. I was running over to it when he picked it up.

"Hey!" I cried, thinking the boy would take it.

"Here." The boy didn't do anything, just held the ball out to me.

Suddenly a lady came up behind the boy. I backed up because my dad was always telling me not to talk to strangers. (A lesson every little kid learns.)

"Auggie? Who's this?" she asked in a nice voice.

The boy (Auggie) shrugged.

Ironically enough, my dad came up behind me. "Are you okay Anniebelle?" (Don't laugh…but that was his nickname for me. I loved it as a kid and I still kinda do.)

I nodded.

My dad looked up at the lady and his mouth dropped open. So did hers.

Auggie and I kept looking back and forth between his mom and my dad.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah Annie. I'm fine." Then he turned to the lady. "I'm so sorry about that," he said.

"No. I'm sorry. Sometimes I turned my back for a minute from Auggie and he runs off," she said.

"No I don't!" Auggie insisted.

They kept staring at each other. "I'm John. John Walker. And this is my daughter, Annie. Pleasure to meet you." He shook Auggie's mom's hand.

"Jane Anderson. And this here is Auggie. The pleasure's all mine."

Auggie walked toward me. "Do you like to play tag?"

"Yeah! You wanna play?"

"Sure! You're it!" Auggie said as he tagged me and ran off. I ran after him.

About fifteen minutes later, Auggie and I ran back to the bench where his mom and my dad were sitting.

"Oh! Annie you're back. We have to go now," my dad said.

"Right now?" I whined.

"Come on Annie. You'll see Auggie and Ms. Anderson later. I promise," he said, taking my hand.

As he led me away, I turned back and waved, "Bye, Auggie!"

"Bye, Annie!" he said, waving back.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know how this is going...so if I get any story alerts and review, I'll know to continue the story.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, thanks _SO _much to _Lyra Raine_ and _diavoloduchessa_. For being the first people to review the story! And not only that, they added me to the story alerts too! So gold stars, cookies, and more power to you two! **

**And with my promise, comes a new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Auggie here. My turn to say what happened. But before I tell you, props to Annie for telling the story pretty much how it happened. But she was only three, so I helped her out a little bit. (We also made up some of the dialogue. We were small, so bear with us.)<p>

I ended up seeing Annie the next day at the park anyways. My mom and her dad set up a play date at the park for us. (Annie and I now think it was an excuse for them to be on a date.)

As soon as Annie and I had seen each other, we started playing games like Hide and Go Seek, tag, and Dragon Slayer (a game we made up). This continued for a couple of weeks.

Eventually, Annie and her dad started to come over to our house. It was really cool too. Her dad would take me and her outside to play catch in the backyard, jump on the trampoline, or swing on the tire swing. I became so used to Annie and her dad coming over, I cried a couple of times when they didn't. (Believe me, I grew out of that.)

Later that day I think, my mom pulled me aside and told me something that Annie and I have now dubbed "The Point of No Return."

"Auggie sweetie? Maxine is going to take care of you on tomorrow night. But

Annie gets to come over and play with you while Mommy's gone, okay?"

(Maxine was my baby-sitter that I remember loving to have around.) I just nodded. "Okay. Where are you going?" I asked.

"Mommy's gonna be out for a little bit. But I'll be back. I pinkie promise." She stuck out her smallest finger and we shook. (That was one thing my mom and I shared: You couldn't break a promise. ESPECIALLY a pinkie promise.)

"Is that okay with you Auggie? You can be a good boy for me and take care of

Annie?" she asked gently.

"Yeah! I miss Maxine. And I wanna see Annie again! Is she coming today?" I exclaimed eagerly.

"No not today Aug." But she'll be here tomorrow, don't worry," my mom said, laughing.

"Okay."

Mom my walked to the phone and started dialing. (Now that I think about it, she was probably calling either Maxine or Annie's dad.)

"Annie's coming tomorrow! Maxine's coming tomorrow! Annie's coming tomorrow!

Maxine's coming tomorrow!" I sang from the living room, down the hall, and all the way to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been getting a whole lot of story alerts and reviews, so my email has barely ever been empty for the past 14 hours. So thanks to everyone! This chapter is mainly highlights of what's been going up until the parents get married. The next chapter is when the tightness between Annie and Auggie starts. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Okay, so Auggie and I decided to skip the rest because you can pretty much figure out what happened. So I'll basically go over the highlights of what happened for the next year. First, my dad and his mom went out on a date for the first time (where we left off). I met Maxine, who was so much fun. And I saw more of her later. A LOT more, if you catch my drift. I grew to love having Auggie around. The adults were fairly good at keeping their relationship away from us.<p>

But a few times, he and I were playing "Spies" and we managed to catch them kissing in the kitchen. That was a lot of fun because we both shouted "Ewww!" and ran away.

After awhile, my dad gave me something that I will definitely remember forever.

"Anniebelle. Do you like Auggie and Jane?" he asked me during dinner one day.

Apparently my dad forgot that I called Auggie's mom just that. "Auggie's mom."

Confused, I asked him, "Who's Jane?"

He seemed to understand his mistake. "Oops. I meant Auggie's mom. Do you like them?"

"Oh! Then yeah! Auggie's nice and his mommy's really pretty. Isn't she pretty,

Daddy?" I replied happily.

"Well I'm glad you think so, Sweetie. Because…well, you and I are going to go to a different house. And guess what? Auggie and his mommy are coming too!" he told me excitedly.

I looked at him in shock. I was four at the time, so it took me a little bit of time to retain the information. I clearly recall being excited about it. "Yay!

I'm gonna live with Auggie and his mommy!" Luckily, I was smart enough to understand that much.

We moved in November. Auggie was already going to kindergarten, so we had to do it during vacation, and it wasn't snowing so we were lucky. Both he I remember being super happy about that and we lived in a two-story house now. We spent hours sometimes running up and down the stairs until my dad would tell us to stop before we got hurt.

About six months later, my dad and Auggie's mom took us to separate rooms. We'd figure it was really important because we were playing Candy Land. (Which, oddly, we took very seriously.) I'll tell you what happened to me what my dad told me; I imagine it's the same Auggie heard.

"Anniebelle, I have some very, _very_ important to tell you right now," my dad said slowly.

"What is it? Are we getting a puppy? Can we name him Sparkles? I really like that name, Daddy!" I exclaimed. (I tended to jump to conclusions like that as a kid.)

"No, sweetie. But maybe we will after…Well after Auggie's mommy and I get married."

Again, I was small. So information took me awhile to retain. "What?"

"Well Annie. You know how you love Auggie's mommy?"

I just nodded.

"Well I love her too. And she's gonna become yours _and _Auggie's mommy. What do you think about that? Would you like that?" he asked, uncertainly.

"Yeah. She's gonna be my mommy too?" I asked excitedly.

"Yep. And Auggie's gonna be your big brother. And next year, you're gonna go to the exact same school when _you_'re in kindergarten. Would you like that Anniebelle?" he asked, now smiling with confidence.

"Yeah!" I leapt into his arms for a hug.

Life with Auggie and his mom were beginning to become life with my mom, dad, and older brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

** Wedding time! See what Auggie has to say about it. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Hey, it's Auggie. I figured that I would tell you this now: If Annie starts ranting about not getting to tell about this part, don't listen to her. She's been whining because we're alternating parts and I get to tell what happened at the wedding. But she's narrating the wedding reception, and she's just pouting now. Just letting you know ahead of time.<p>

* * *

><p>Anyways, as Annie said, our parents decided to get married. It was insanely chaotic when that day came around. Of course, weddings are big enough, but I was only five years old, so it was even worse in my mind.<p>

Annie got to be the flower girl for the ceremony. She was excited because she got to wear a dress and shiny, girl shoes. My mom made me the ring bearer. Trust me, I wasn't as excited about having to where a tux and shiny dress shoes. (I wasn't the type of kid who likes to get dressed up.)

When the wedding ceremony finally came around, my entire family was there. All of my aunts, uncles, cousins, and even my grandparents were there. Same thing for Annie's family, but her family was even bigger than mine. And that says a lot, because my fam is _huge_!

I remember getting to walk down the aisle next to Annie. There were people on both sides of us saying "Awww!" and taking pictures. Of course we were the cutest pair in the world. (And we still are, if I do say so myself.)

Annie and I got to sit together for the rest of the ceremony, which in some ways wasn't the best idea. We tried to pay attention for the most part, but once we got about halfway through the ceremony, Annie and I started to play Rock, Paper, Scissors silently in between us. We giggled a couple of times; but for little kids, we were pretty quiet all in all. Once Annie's grandma told us to look up, we were at attention.

Oddly enough, we looked up at the right/wrong moment.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest announced. Our newly-stated parents leaned in and kissed.

"Ewwww!" we said quietly, snickering at our own joke. But we did applaud, none the less.

They paraded off the altar, down the aisle, and out of the church. My newly-stated sister and I followed immediately.

Once outside, Annie and I began one of the longest camera sessions of my life.

We had to take a whole lot of pictures with our parents which lasted about ten minutes. Then we had to take pictures with both of our families separately. About a half hour right there. Annoyningly enough, my Aunt Brianna _insisted _that I take picture that was just the two of us alone. (I loved her, but sometimes I hated having such a big family.) Next we had to take a picture just by ourselves because everyone insisted we were "So adorable!" And that probably took about fifteen minutes.

* * *

><p>Finally, we got to run off and play.<p>

What I love about Annie is that she was always so adventurous. She wasn't afraid to take off her neat shoes and frilly socks to go running around. (And she did, at that.) We raced around the church and parking lot, climbed a few trees, and blew the biggest bubble gum bubbles we could make. (We were only kids, so cut us some slack on what we did for fun.)

My mom and dad came around and finally found us sitting on a tree branch laughing hysterically at something or another. That wasn't our best move in the entire world. Need I remind you, we were still in our suits and dress. We both earned a scolding or two for running off randomly. Apparently, they were looking for us for almost twenty minutes. After what felt like hours, we finally left the church and went home to change for the reception.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is the reception. What chaos will Annie and Auggie cause? Keep an eye out.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Annie's turn to narrate the reception. Here's a look!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Yay! I finally get to narrate the story. By the way, I'll admit: I <em>was<em> annoyed that Auggie got to tell about the wedding. But being Auggie, he decided to exaggerate about it. (I hear him snickering behind me, and he knows I'm gonna _**kill**_ him later.)

So, where were we? Um…the reception right! Auggie and I went home and changed for the reception. Well, I got to change into my favorite dressy black top and nice white jeans. And of course, I had to add accessories: my new black ballet flats and white headband. (What can I say? I was a stylish kid.) Astonishingly, Auggie was the exact opposite. So unfortunately for me, I had to pick his outfit. Simple, nice, black jeans and a light blue dress shirt. I let Auggie wear his new black Converse sneakers. (Again, I was a classy little chick.)

Auggie and I got to ride in limo again on the way there.

The reception was held at an Embassy Suites hotel. It was pretty cool, and the room had to be really big to fit everyone inside. Plus, we had the gardens outside so people could go outside and walk around. (Nice hotel, right?)

Once everyone ate, the music started. And that's when the fun started. Auggie and I sat by the dance floor. A lot of people had some pretty decent moves. By decent, I meant pretty impressive.

Suddenly, Auggie grabs my hand a pulls me up from my chair.

"Auggie!" I shouted over the music.

"Annie! Come on," he said, tugging on my arm.

"Where?" I yelled, half from my shock, have of just volume's sake.

"Um, there." He pointed to the dance floor. I was so surprised, that I didn't get the chance to fight back when he pulled me onto the floor.

Auggie and I began to dance shyly as we worked our way to the middle. (Very sneaky, because Auggie knew I was just following him.)

I don't remember actually dancing on the floor. I saw several people I recognized from the wedding, both Auggie's family and mine.

I saw my cranky Uncle Jameson, my Aunt Brittany, and some of my snooty cousins. What I did _not _expect was that they were dancing and having a good time. (The wonders of family and music. And a little tequila, I would guess.) I noticed Auggie's Aunt Brianna that he'd been complaining about earlier. She was dancing around too. (Again, tequila would be my guess.)

…

…

…

What happened next was what gave me the biggest surprise of all. But I wasn't complaining too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahahaha! Cliffhanger! It's really short, I know. But I decided to change POV's at the last minute. Auggie gets to tell what happens next. But you'll understand why when I post the next chapter.<strong>

**It's not too bad, because I'll probably update tomorrow around this time. But anyone who guesses will get a gold star and cookies to match! Take a guess of what happens next in the review! And don't forget...**

**PLEASE UPDATE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Everyone,

I know this is incredibly depressing for you all to hear, but I'm sending this because it's about time I did. I'm going on a hiatus from writing anything. Life is pushing me around more than I thought it would. Between school, honors class that requires _all of my time_, swim team, and all the other crap I have to deal with, writing got pushed to the bottom of list. I'm so sorry! I may start writing again towards after May (April at the earliest). I miss it, but I didn't catch up with _anything_. So, don't expect anything from me soon. I try to read, but even that's hard.

I hope to start writing again soon. Thanks to all of my faithful readers!

Love Forever,

cotedepablo911


End file.
